With the continuous development of science and technology, the liquid crystal display technology is increasingly improved, and a liquid crystal display product is widely used in our lives and the performance of the liquid crystal display is required to more and more excellent.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a current color filter substrate comprises a base substrate 11, a color filter layer 12 disposed on the base substrate 11 and a black matrix 13. The color filter substrate is applied to a display device, in which a backlight source is commonly a white backlight and the white backlight comprises mixing light of blue light and yellow light, and thus, a color is not pure, and after the white backlight is transmitted through color filters of R, G and B three primary colors in the color filter layer 12 of the color filter substrate, obtained single color light may comprise other color light other than a desired color light, which causes a low display color gamut and color distortion.